


Sinking

by genesisark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesisark/pseuds/genesisark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sits on the hood of the Impala watching Sam and Castiel's last sunset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking

     Dean was happy with life. He never had an apple-pie life or a white picket fence but he had his own happy, somewhat ordinary life with his two favorite people. The Hunter lifestyle was impossible to leave behind, but they lived with it. Just like Dean had told Sam all those years ago, "Saving people, hunting things, the family business." Though, that was over 9 years ago, and it's no longer "the family business" for Dean. His father has been gone for a long time and no longer had control over Dean’s actions.

     Hunting the creatures of the night, it's his purpose in life and doing it with those who brought him comfort and the same amount of love back, like Sam and Castiel did, made it all worth while. Dean had found his core, his anchors, Sam and Castiel, his little brother and his best friend. There they are, standing right in front of him while he sits on the hood of the Impala. The lake was calm, water darkening along with the sky. They watched the sky go from blue to orange to pink and finally darkening. They watched the sun setting along the horizon and marveled at how beautiful the earth was. Dean knows that their lives had been of great importance, they are the reason why so many people are still out there breathing. Being there to watch over his little brother when he was in trouble and being there to gaze at the blue eyed angel from afar is what kept Dean fighting and breathing.

     He feels a tear running down his cheek and looks into their eyes as they nod, saying their farewells. Dean looks down at the two bodies that lay across from him, opens up his lighter and ignites the cloth wrapped around his late brother and friend, flames arose from them and he pushed their rafts into the lake. Their ghostly complexions begin to scatter like dust in the wind, joining the colorful skies above them. He watched them float across the water and felt the ashes falling onto him and the Impala. Fighting back his tears, he managed to regain control of his emotions.

     He knows that he did all that he could to save them. He forgave himself because that's what they would've wanted him to do. He forgave himself and let go, he couldn't let the two anchors that used to keep him grounded pull him under into another phase of self-hatred and depression. 

He was _alone_. Breathing in, he relaxed and mourned; Dean sat on the hood of the Impala, watching his two anchors drift on the dark water, _sinking_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something i wrote 2 years ago, don't know why I never posted it. Hope you enjoyed it, one of the first things I wrote spn-related.


End file.
